scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Something in the Air (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episode)
Something in the Air is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the one hundred and nineteenth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode of the same name. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Cranky *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Salty (from Salty's Lighthouse) as The Lighthouse Keeper *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "One day, RS Mr. Conductor was at the keyside of a small village. The early morning catch of fish was being loaded into his goombas. The work took a long time, the fishermen were using old equipment and RS Mr. Conductor was worried." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm going to be late for Homer at the docks, he won't like this. Please hurry up and..." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor was rudely interrupted." (Crate of fish lands on RS Mr. Conductor) Narrator: "His driver and fireman laughed." RS Mr. Conductor: "Phew!" Narrator: "Sniffed RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "What a pong." Narrator: "He was glad when they were speeding along the beautiful coastal run. As they approached the lighthouse, they saw Salty waving a red flag." RS Mr. Conductor: "What's the matter now?" Salty: "High tides are damaging the road." Narrator: "Reported Salty." Salty: "I've marked the spot." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "We'll go and inspect." Narrator: "Said the driver." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "It would be dangerous for heavy TV Characters like Homer." Narrator: "Agreed the driver." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "But for RS Mr. Conductor, it's safe enough." Narrator: "The guard put a red oil lamp by the damaged road to warn TV Characters." Guard: "When we get to the docks, I'll tell them to close the line." Narrator: "Homer was waiting anxiously for RS Mr. Conductor's goombas." Homer: "Pwah, you're late! And that smell is making me ill." RS Mr. Conductor: "I can't help it, it's the fish." Narrator: "Replied RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "And there's danger on the road, that's why we're late." Homer: "Huh, you're the only danger on the road RS Mr. Conductor, now stop wasting time, and get your goombas hitched to my line!" Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor's driver and fireman were in the yardmaster's office when they heard Homer. There he was, leaving the station with his long, heavy line of goombas called the Flying Kipper." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "What route is Homer taking tonight?" Narrator: "Asked the driver." Yardmaster: "The Coastal Run, it's the quickest." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "But I told you, that's dangerous for a big TV Character like Homer." Narrator: "The yardmaster quickly phoned the signalman. Homer roared past the signalbox." Homer: "I'll soon make up for lost time!" Narrator: "The signalman was answering the telephone, but couldn't hear the warning. By the time he did, Homer was far away in a cloud of steam. But when Homer reached the Coastal Road, his hopes for a fast run were dashed. Fog floated everywhere." Homer: "I can't see." Narrator: "Cried Homer. Nor could his driver. When he could, it was too late." (Homer lands in the water) Narrator: "As soon as the tide was high enough, Homer was craned out of the water." Mayor Adam West: "TV Characters don't swim, Homer. You were meant to deliver fish, not swim with them." Narrator: "Said Mayor Adam West." Mayor Adam West: "You should know that by now!" Homer: "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." Narrator: "When Homer arrived at the docks, Big Mickey looked down at him disdainfully." Big Mickey: "My, my, Homer. I expect you'll have some fishy tales to tell. But take my advice, have a long hosedown first." Homer: "Pah!" Narrator: "Hissed Homer. But there was worst to come." Boy #1: "Look!" Narrator: "Said a child." Boy #1: "They caught all this fish and a yellow whale too." Boy #2: "It's not a whale, it's a monster." Narrator: "Homer was most upset. RS Mr. Conductor now felt sorry for Homer." RS Mr. Conductor: "Come on, your driver says it's time for a nice hot shower. Then, you'll feel much better." Narrator: "And Homer did." Homer: "I'm sorry I was rude to you, RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "Oh, that's alright! But can you smell something?" Homer: "Wh-Wh-Wh-What?" Narrator: "Asked Homer nervously." RS Mr. Conductor: "Fresh air!" Homer: "Oh, yes!" Narrator: "Replied Homer." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episodes